millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Milyoner Olmak İster?
Kim Milyoner Olmak İster? is the fourth Turkish version based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from August 2, 2011 to present on aTV. Hosted by Kenan Işık, Selçuk Yöntem, Murat Yıldırım and Kenan İmirzalıoğlu. Top prize is 1,000,000 new Turkish liras. This is the 12-question format and Clock format (with a 4th lifeline since the second guaranteed sum). Each contestant has 15 seconds to answer the 1st and 2nd questions, 45 seconds to answer the 3rd to the 7th questions. Starting from the 8th question, the clock disappeared, and the contestant can think about the question for an unlimited amount of time. If he answered wrong, the player leaves with a minimum amount. Also, each contestant can at any time stop the game and take the money. Lifelines In this version 4 lifelines available: * 50:50 (Yarı yarıya) * Phone-a-Friend (Telefon) * Ask the Audience (Seyirciye Sorma) * Double Dip (Çift Yanıt) (after 7th question) Money Tree 500th episode specials In three parts, five celebrity couples appeared: On November 9, 2015 (500th episode), first part of special episode after 500th show aired. Celebrities Oktay Kaynarca and Birce Akalay (won 125,000 TL) and Sera Tokdemir and Mehmet Aykaç (won 30,000 TL) appeared. On November 11, 2015 (501st episode), second part of 500th show aired. Special guests Esra Erol and Cem Öğretir (won 60,000 TL), Müge Anlı and Engin Hepileri (continued) appeared. On November 13, 2015 (502nd episode), in third part Müge Anlı and Engin Hepileri (won 125,000 TL), as well as Tarık Ünlüoğlu and Biran Damla Yılmaz (won 60,000 TL) appeared. Total winnings is 400,000 TL. In the competition, where the surprise phone joker connections were made, the famous guests donated the winnings to T.C. Prime Ministry Social Services and Child Protection Agency. Winners Top Prize Winners * Arda Ayten - 1.000.000 TL (October 5, 2019) Biggest Winners * Çağdaş İrfan Yıldırım - 250,000 TL (September 23, 2017) 125.000 TL Winners * Begüm Merve Kasapoğlu - 125,000 TL (September 20, 2011) * İlker Dinçer - 125,000 TL (November 1, 2011) * Oğuzcan Yüksek - 125,000 TL (November 8, 2011) * Fuat Seven - 125,000 TL (December 11, 2011) * Ceylan İnan - 125,000 TL (February 21, 2012) * Ekrem Hanlı - 125,000 TL (March 22, 2012) * Heval Atlı - 125,000 TL (June 17, 2012) * Okan Laçin - 125,000 TL (June 24, 2012) * Emre Han - 125,000 TL (November 23, 2012) * Serdar Ümit Sarıcı - 125,000 TL (December 21, 2012) * Ceylan İnan and Heval Atlı - 125,000 TL (December 31, 2012) * Yusuf Avcı - 125,000 TL (January 4, 2013) * Muzaffer Bulgurcuoğlu - 125,000 TL (February 8, 2013) * Mehmet Okuroğlu - 125,000 TL (April 1, 2013) * Aybüke Turan - 125,000 TL (April 27, 2013) * Zeynep Bayraktar - 125,000 TL (May 1, 2013) * Beril Yalçınkaya - 125,000 TL (May 4, 2013) * Umut Ergün - 125,000 TL (May 7, 2013) * Raymond Paul Shaw - 125,000 (June 8, 2013) * Ahmet Mert Özmen - 125,000 TL (July 1, 2013) * Mert Can Pestilci - 125,000 TL (October 26, 2013) * Orhan Zeki Sırlı - 125,000 TL (October 28, 2013) * Aşkın Çelik - 125,000 TL (December 11, 2013) * Volkan Akkoç - 125,000 TL (December 14, 2013) * Şebnem Bozoklu - 125,000 TL (December 31, 2013) * Emre Örendil - 125,000 TL (January 10, 2014) * Giancarlo Petrini - 125,000 TL (February 1, 2014) * Suna Özkan - 125,000 TL (March 26, 2014) * Mustafa Demirel - 125,000 TL (June 4, 2014) * Mehmet Kıral - 125,000 TL (November 23, 2014) * Derya Güleç Özer - 125,000 TL (February 27, 2015) * Cemal Güngör - 125,000 TL (April 8, 2015) * Ahmet Sadi Ardatürk - 125,000 TL (May 1, 2015) * Oktay Kaynarca and Birce Akalay - 125,000 TL (November 9, 2015) * Müge Anlı and Engin Hepileri - 125,000 TL (November 13, 2015) * Nur İdil İnal - 125,000 TL (May 27, 2016) * Selin Ünver - 125,000 TL (June 17, 2016) Top Prize Losers * Şeyma Özin - 15,000 TL (June 1, 2013) (1,000,000 TL question wrong; lost 235,000 TL) Biggest Losers other than Top Prize Losers * Mustafa Kesal - 15,000 TL (May 26, 2013) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Abdullah Tüten - 15,000 TL (December 25, 2013) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Ali Şen - 15,000 TL (December 31, 2013) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Mustafa Acıöz - 15,000 TL (February 19, 2014) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Gökhan Önem - 15,000 TL (May 10, 2014) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Betül Uysal - 15,000 TL (September 20, 2014) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Emre Toraman - 15,000 TL (April 9, 2017) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL) * Hüseyin Umut Serin - 15,000 TL (May 6, 2018) (250,000 TL question wrong; lost 110,000 TL)https://youtu.be/WK-7P8ZTgNI 60,000 TL Winners * Salman Cindoruk (August 2, 2011) * Yasemin Demircan (August 25, 2011) * Burhan Hulusi Alpargun (September 1, 2011) * Çağlar Karapınar (September 1, 2011) * Esra Erol and Cem Öğretir (November 11, 2015) * Tarık Ünlüoğlu and Biran Damla Yılmaz (November 13, 2015) * Aamir Khan (October 14, 2017) 30,000 TL Winners * Billur Bahçevan (August 18, 2011) * Özgür Kavak (August 18, 2011) * Elif Emiroğlu (September 8, 2011) * Serkan Yılmazer (March 15, 2012) * Sera Tokdemir and Mehmet Aykaç (November 9, 2015) 0 TL winners * Emel Örnekol (August 4, 2011) (2nd question wrong) * Gökhan Yücel (August 9, 2011) (2nd question wrong) * Fatma Emine Nur Öktem (August 9, 2011) (2nd question wrong) * Sibel Erbay (August 11, 2011) (2nd question wrong) * Sezan Unkan (September 1, 2011) (2nd question wrong) * Gökçe Özcivelek (March 13, 2012) (1st question wrong) * Sercan Adalı (March 15, 2012) (1st question wrong) * Ahmet Yeşilyurt (April 20, 2012) (1st question wrong) * Unknown Player (May 18, 2012) (1st question wrong) * Unknown Player (July 29, 2012) (1st question wrong) * Selda Sipahioğlu (August 11, 2012) (2nd question wrong) * Zozan (November 13, 2012) (1st question wrong) * Mustafa Egypt (December 17, 2012) (1st question timed-out) * Deniz Kargı (March 28, 2013) (1st question timed-out) * Gözde Yalçın (January 15, 2013) (1st question wrong) * Murat Tuğutlu (April 18, 2013) (1st question wrong) * Unknown Player (June 10, 2013) (2nd question timed-out) * Buse Narci (June 18, 2013) (1st question wrong) * Jokeri Murat (July 14, 2013) (1st question wrong) * Unknown Player (September 18, 2013) (1st question wrong) * Oğuz Akgöz (September 15, 2014) (1st question wrong) * Former lecturer (February 10, 2015) (1st question timed-out) * Remzi Altunışık (July 23, 2015) (2nd question wrong) * Hasan Basri Avci (September 17, 2015) (1st question wrong) * Bosphorus graduate (June 4, 2016) (1st question wrong) * METU student contender (June 5, 2016) (2nd question wrong) * Unknown Player (November 22, 2016) (1st question wrong) * Çiğdem Çavuşoğlu (May 25, 2018) (2nd question timed-out)https://youtu.be/cwuTrpqGdb8 * Erman Gören (May 25, 2018) (1st question wrong) Trivia * From August 2, 2011 to May 3, 2012, in season 1 about 400 contestants in hot seat appeared and more than 5,000,000 TL won. Six contestants took biggest money - 125,000 TL. * On April 16, 2012, 100th episode aired. * On November 9, 2015, 500th episode in three parts aired. * A contestant reached to 30,000 TL without using a lifeline. ** This contestant also reached to 30,000 TL without using a lifeline, but answered the 9th question wrong without still using any lifelines. * Mustafa Soydaş used the Ask the Audience on the 5th question, 91% voted for an right answer, but, the contestant did not trust them, used 50:50, gave a wrong answer and left with 1,000 TL. ** Same for this contestant who used the Ask the Audience on the 5th question, 88% voted for an right answer, but, the contestant did not trust them, gave a wrong answer and left with 1,000 TL. * Jokeri Murat used the Ask the Audience on the 1st question, 64% voted for an wrong answer, but, 21% were right, unfortunately the contestant trusted the audience and left with nothing. Sources * Official website * About 100th episode * Results of season 1 * About 500th episode (1) * About 500th episode (2) * About 500th episode (3) *Top Prize Questions *First winner (05.10.2019) References Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions